Episode 430 (25th January 1965)
Plot Ena wonders if there's been any sign of activity from the Tanners. Dennis tells Elsie about the notice. Elsie is calm, deciding not to row with Ena but to get everyone on their side. The clasp on Annie's gold bracelet is broken. Elsie starts her campaign with Annie, telling her "in confidence" that Ena is evicting them in four weeks. Annie immediately starts to spread the news, opining that the Tanners are being victimised. She enters a lucky dip in Gamma Garments and wins a backscratcher. Swindley and Emily are told about the eviction. Charlie thinks about being an insurance man as it brings in £25 a week. Stan discovers from Bert Lodge that milkmen finish at noon. The news spreads about Ena. Stan considers being a milkman. Minnie is upset on Ena's behalf when Hilda gives her the cold shoulder. Swindley is pleased with the result of Gamma's sale and a compliment on his window display from a rep from Dobson and Hawkes. Stan finds a gold bracelet in the lucky dip and gives it to a delighted Hilda. Ena is unfazed by the cold shoulder she receives from the residents. Elsie asks Len to fix things in No.11 so it looks as if it's not worth living in. Swindley offers his sympathies to Elsie. Annie recognises the bracelet as hers, lost in the lucky dip, but allows Hilda to keep it for a few days to save face. The residents anticipate all hell breaking loose between Ena and Elsie. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Bert Lodge - William Croasdale Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments Notes *Rare references are made to a contemporary event in this episode when Ena Sharples and Minnie Caldwell mention Sir Winston Churchill (see "Notable dialogue" below) and Charlie Moffitt and Stan Ogden drink a toast to "the old man". The wartime Prime Minister had suffered a severe stroke on 15th January 1965 with the expectation that his death would inevitably follow. When the episode was recorded, his life was still ebbing towards its close and he died on the morning of Sunday 24th January, the day before transmission, however from a comment made by Lucille Hewitt the action of the episode takes place on the Saturday. *A reference is made by Leonard Swindley to Dobson and Hawkes, the firm who would be his employer through two series of the Coronation Street spin-off Pardon the Expression which began transmission on 2nd June 1965. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie declares war and Stan strikes gold *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,120,000 homes (2nd place) Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "Oh, hello, Ena. I was just thinking about him." Ena Sharples: "Aye, I've been doing a bit of thinking, an' all. You know, the best time to think about Winston Churchill is when you're working your fingers to the bone. Not lazing in your bed reading the scandal in newspapers." Category:1965 episodes